closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
CBS Television Studios
Logo descriptions by Donny Pearson Logo captures by EnormousRat and V of Doom Video captures courtesy of Donny Pearson, JohnnyL80, EnormousRat, and EmperorKinetic Background On May 15, 2009, two years and eight months after CBS Paramount Domestic Television, CBS Paramount International Television and King World Productions became "CBS Television Distribution" on September 26, 2006, the post-2006 CBS Corporation (formerly the "old" Viacom) ended its three-year licensing rights to the Paramount name and logo from the post-2006 Viacom, which owns Paramount Pictures, the MTV Networks, and the BET Networks. As a result, the CBS Paramount Television Group and its network television arm were rebranded as "CBS Television Studios". In addition, the then-revived CBS Paramount International Television was renamed "CBS Studios International", and the revived CBS Productions was reincorporated as its in-name-only unit. For the first time on network television since 1966, the "Paramountain" or anything resembling Paramount's symbol is nowhere to be seen. New and returning television shows have a copyright for CBS Studios, Inc. except for post-2009 seasons of the CSI franchise, which have a copyright for CBS Broadcasting, Inc. (September 8, 2009- ) Nicknames: "The Zooming Eye at Warp Speed", "The Racing Eye", "CBS Eyemark", "Warp Speed CBS Eyemark" Logo: On a blue background, we see the CBS Eyemark logo zooming in from the right to the left at warp speed. Then the "CBS" name with the words "TELEVISION STUDIOS" below and the Eyemark next to the text zoom out to its distant position and reflections fade in below. FX/SFX: The CBS eye zooming at warp speed. Cheesy Factor: The whole logo looks like it wasn't made with much creativity or effort. The typefaces chosen ("CBS" being set in Akzidenz-Grotesk, and "TELEVISION STUDIOS" in Myriad) also don't match the print logo, which uses Helvetica Neue Bold. Music/Sounds: A 6-note horn/orchestral sounder with a timpani roll and suspended cymbal roll on the second-to-last note and the ringing of a bell at the end. The theme was composed by James Horner (and bears a vague resemblance to the 2006 CBS Evening News theme). However, some shows, mainly newer seasons of the CSI franchise, would have the end theme tunes accompany this logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the pilot episode of Melrose Place (2009) and at least that of Vegas, the 2008 CBS Productions music is used. *Seasons six-nine episodes of CSI:NY have a shortened theme. *Some shows from 2015 starting with the short-lived Battle Creek have a higher-pitched, re-orchestrated piano version of the first 5 notes (with the last one being omitted). *Short and warp-speed versions exist. Availability: Common. Debuted on the series premieres of the short-lived Melrose Place (2009) (although the CBS Productions logo appears on the DVD release) and The Vampire Diaries on the CW Television Network as well as other shows like NCIS: Los Angeles and newer seasons of returning shows like the original NCIS, the CSI franchise, Hawaii Five-0 (2010) (beginning with season three), and all others on CBS. It also appeared on the 2009 season premiere of Medium, once aired for four years on NBC and then on CBS, and on the final two seasons of The Game on BET. Scare Factor: None to low. Other Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:National Amusements, Inc.